


The Dark Alpha and His Omega Beauty

by girldoctor



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Language, Slow Burn, Smut, What Was I Thinking?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-07
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-08-13 19:36:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7983649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girldoctor/pseuds/girldoctor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I am trying my hand at alpha and omega fanfiction. I apologize.</p><p>Belle is about to find out that she has been cursed as the Dark One's omega.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The young Princess

**Author's Note:**

> This story is going to take me longer to update. Maybe once every week or once every two weeks or once every three weeks?  
> We will see!

Belle awoke in her bedroom feeling hot. Indeed, she was, she thought feeling doused. Belle got out of bed dressed in a light pink, long sleeve, night gown. She walked over to her window and looked out. It had to be close to midnight. The moon shined above her palace tower, casting light into her room. The night is beautiful Belle thought. Something caught Belle’s eyes near the small forest at the edge of the palace grounds, something shiny. When Belle looked again it was gone. Belle sighed, it was too late at night her eyes was playing tricks on her.

Belle walked to her bed again and touched her sheets with a single hand. Soaked, she thought sadly. No way she would be able to sleep now. It was too early to call her maids up they would just now be getting to bed themselves. Belle frown as she looked at her fireplace. The fire was out. Her room didn't feel heated, she thought. What could have woke her?

It was those blasted dreams again, Belle guessed. She took her pillow off her bed and put it on her couch near her bookshelve. Belle laid down and closed her eyes. She had dreamed about him again. But who was he? Why did he keep crashing her dreams? Why does she keep waking up feeling hot like she was having a heat flash?

Belle thought back to when it first started. The exact day she turn 17. It had barely been a weeks time, she thought. It was the night of her 17th Birthday Ball.

That night after her ball her maids helped her to bed. She was extra tired that night, she remembered, she had even skipped her nightly bath. She had been annoyed too because her father made her dance with Gaston. She remembered that Gaston hardly let her out of his sight that night.

That's right, she thought as her memories came flooding back to her. She had been glad when the ball ended because Gaston and her had to be parted. The giant oaf had kept her dancing all night. But who cares about all that? Belle thought. What happen once I went to sleep? She closed her eyes tighter as if pulling the memory out of her head.

The memory of her dream ,the night of the ball, was slowly returning. She was in the palace in her ball gown but she wasn't dancing with Gaston. Gaston wasn't there, in fact no one except for her and the stranger was present. He was dark and mysterious and something about his scent was very inviting. It was warm. He didn't look normal though? That's right.

The way he looked was still fresh on her mind since she had just dreamed of him once again. He had dark brown curly hair, with flakes of gold. His skin looked greenish, gold and it looked rough although every time she had touched it in her dreams it had always been so soft. His eyes were dark, he had looked at her like she was something to eat In her dreams last night.

He always whispered words to her in her dream ,the first night and every night since then. He called her his princess his Queen. Belle's heart felt warm it was very sweet she recall. But the moment they got closer she would always wake up.She had dream of him every night since the night of the ball. Every night since then he would return to her and would try wooing her in some way. Either with dancing, singing or sweet words whispered in her ears. He would lean into her like he was going to kiss her and always at that time she would wake.

Belle opened her eyes to find more light in her room. She stretched. Time sure did fly when she thought of him, Belle smiled. She stood and opened the doors to her bed chambers. Her maides would be up soon Belle thought as she looked out the window again. The sun was just starting to appear and somewhere a bird was singing.

Belle hoped her maids would be up soon she really wanted a bath now.

Belle had two young maides all about the same age as she. Belle had practically grown up with them. She thought of them as sisters.They were her only friends in the palace. Everyone else usually kept their distance from her. Her father didn't let Belle out much either. Belle always figured it was because her mother had died at an early age but Belle wasn't sure.

###

Belle lost herself in her own thoughts, as she often did, while her maids helped her bathe. They dressed her as well and was just combing her hair when Belle stirred herself from her day dreams. She had been thinking of him again. The mysterious dream stranger.

Her maids were talking among themselves. Her maids were always talking or gossiping. They knew more about life than Belle and she always found what they had to say highly interesting.

Today they were talking about love. Belle smiled. Her maids loved talking about Kings and Knights and fancied themselves as long lost royalty. Belle always scolded them, saying that the life of a princess wasn't that glamorous. Belle hated being a princess she had always felt lonely even with the friendship of her maids. It wasn't until her mysterious dream Prince came into her life that she had truly started to feel less lonely.

Belle listened as her maids changed the subject from love to fortune telling . This peaked Belle's interested greatly “The old woman told me that I would marry a Prince! Can you believe it?” Said Snow. Snow had short black hair. It was a horrible hair cut, like she had done it herself. Belle had always been told she day dreamed more than anyone else. If that was true than Snow had a shoo- in as the second most day dreamer.

“Who told you that, Snow?” Belle asked feeling amused.

“ The fortune teller,Belle, the one we have been talking about most of the morning. Really? Belle? You need to get your head out of the clouds.”

Belle raised an eyebrow if anyone needed to get their head out of clouds it was Snow. Snow had always dreamed of being a princess. She had always said she was a long lost princess but as far as Belle remember she had always been in the palace. Belle thought she had heard once that Snows parents had died leaving her to be a servent to the palace.

The other maid giggled and whispered too Snow, Belle thought she heard the name Gaston. “You have too forgive Belle, Snow. She was probably dreaming of Gaston!” Belle frowned at her friend.

“ What did the fortune teller say to you Red?” Belle asked curious. “She said that the beast inside me grows. To always beware of hunters and too keep my cloak close by.” Said Red as the other two girls stared at her in amazement. As far as Belle could remember Red had always lived in the palace too. She had a grandmother who worked in the barn on the castle grounds. Belle got the impression that granny, as Red calls her, didn't like her very much. She was always giving Belle mean looks.

“Wow, what a odd fortune ” Said Belle. They giggled again… “the beast inside of you grows? Your a bit beastly when it comes to boys, perhaps that's what she meant?” Asked Snow.

Red became serious, “ I am not boy crazy anymore I am in love.” They giggled together again. Red was very beautiful. She had long brown hair and was taller than Belle and Snow. “What's his name?” Belle wondered out loud .“Peter,” Red said with lots of love. Belle felt a bit jealous of Red. Red always had a new story about boys and love while Belle had yet to experience any of it.

“I wonder what my fortune would be?” Said Belle.

“That you will marry Gaston. You will have 5 sons and live happily ever after.” Red said.

Snow looked thoughtful, “No I have too disagree.” Snow said, “I think that Belle has a wonderful future ahead of her. One filled with adventure!” Snow smiled at Belle. Belle like the sound of that one.

“Why don't you go speak to the fortune teller yourself my lady?” Red said finishing Belle's braid, “She is probably still in the kitchen.”

“The kitchens? Why would she be in there?” Belle wondered.

“Sometime this morning she was out back begging for food. A cook let her in to get a bit to eat if she read the servants fortunes.” Snow answered.

Belle stood, feeling hopeful, perhaps this old woman could tell her about her dreams. “Are you going now?” Snow laughed.

Belle rolled her eyes as she left her bedroom chambers she could hear her maids talking behind her. “Probably wanting to see how many kids her and Gaston will have.” Red said.

Belle approached the kitchen feeling timid the closer she got. She avoided the main halls hoping to avoid her father and any of his close servants.

Once in the kitchen everything looked to be in place. Miss Potts was singing a song while the cooks cooked the breakfast feast. Belle frowned walking towards the back avoiding servants holding plates and pans.

In the back sitting in a old chair was a ugly woman dressed in a black robe. She didn't smell to pleasing, Belle noticed as she approached her.

“Miss?” Belle spoke timidly. The old woman did not look up from her morning roll. “Miss are you the fortune teller the servants are talking about?” Belle spoke in a whisper. Some members of the Royal guard entered the kitchen, Belle sat down next to the old woman. Hoping to blend in.

The ugly woman finally looked at Belle. She had two different colored eyes. One green and one blue and warts and lines all over her face.

“Perhaps, ” the old woman said. She spoke with a raspy voice that shook Belle to her core. “Put a shiny coin In Your palm and I will read it?”

Belle nodded glad she came prepared. She placed a coin in her palm which the old women gladly took. The old woman took Belle's hands in her hands. Her hands felt cold too Belle. Belle shivered. She watched the old woman studying her palm.

Belle looked up, growing bored, too see a member of the guard looking at her. Lovely, Belle thought, she knew she wasn't allowed in the kitchens. She wasn't ever allowed anywhere other than her bedchambers, throne room, her little library, her small garden and anywhere in her father's presence.

“Could you hurry?” Belle rushed, “I wanted to ask about my dreams.” The old woman hissed at Belle to stop talking.

She had a odd look upon her face as she pulled Belles hand closer. Her wrinkly, cold hands kept tracing a scar Belle had on her right hand. Belle had always had the scar, she didn't know where it came from. Oddly enough Belle had never asked. Belle always thought it looked like a dagger.

Belle looked up to see if the guards had noticed her. They wouldn't be too happy that she was talking to a stranger unprotected. One Knight made eye contact with Belle. Lovely, she thought.

“Ominous,” the old woman finally spoke.A few members of the guard started walking toward Belle and the old woman. Hurry, Belle thought. The old woman let go of Belle's hand and finally looked her in the eye, “My poor dear….your nothing more than a demon's whore,” she hissed.

Belle gasped and stood. “Pardon me?” Belle asked, her knights were close by now.

“Is this old witch bothering you princess?” Someone asked, at the same time, “You shouldn't be here Princess.” Belle watched as one Knight escorted the older woman toward the exit. Belle must have been visibility shaking up if they were escorting her out.

Belle could hear the woman still speaking, almost chanting, “the dark one will come for her! Just wait and see!”

Belle felt scared and wanted to go back and hide in the comfort of her bedroom when one Knight touched her shoulder. “Sorry, princess your father wants a few of us to stay with you today. He said that he wants you well protected.” Belle frown at the knight as she was led out of the kitchen by the guards.

Her father had always been oddly protective of her but why today? Belle still felt shaken about what the old woman had said.

Belle decided she needed to be in the presence of her father. He usually always made her feel better.

Demons whore? Why did that woman call her that. Belle had always been well sheltered in her life. There were words Belle wasn't use to hearing, but she was not naive.

Knights followed closely behind Belle as she made her way to her father’s office. Every morning before breakfast feast he would hold a morning meeting with different people. Belle was always allowed to attend, in fact her father prefer her to be involved. However, today was different. Belle stopped in front of her father’s office.Two guards stood in front of the large door blocking her entrance.

“What is the meaning of this?” Belle asked when it became clear that the guard wasn't going to let her in. “Your father is in a important meeting and specificity asked for you to stay out.”

Curious, Belle thought. “Who is he in there with?” Belle asked out loud, she didn't really think she would receive an answer. She could hear voices, almost shouts, coming from inside her father’s office.

“It's with the dark one my princess.” One of the guards said.Belle felt her heart beat rapidly.

“The dark one will come for her! Just wait and see!” That's what the old woman had said, was the dark one here for her? Belle felt terrified. She backed away from her father’s office, practically running for the safety of her bedroom.

She felt safer in her private quarters. Her appointed knights protecting her bedroom by guarding the door. Belle paced her room. Why was her father in a meeting with the dark one?

Stop your sporadic thinking, she scolding herself. She sat down in a chair by a open window. As she felt the cool air breeze she counted to 10.

First, what did she know about the dark one? Very little. In fact, if conversation was ever turn towards the topic of magic Belle’s father had always changed the subject. Calling magic bull, or made up, either way it was clear her father didn't believe in magic. The only thing Belle knew of the dark one was that he was known for making deals and that he was a powerful sorcerer. Did she even believe in magic?

Second, who is to say that the dark one was here for her? She shivered. Perhaps it was just chance that he or it was here on the same day she was given a fortune reading. Did she even believe in fortune reading? The old woman could have overheard a palace worker mention to someone else that the dark one was visiting.

Yes...that's it. This is all just odd timing she told herself. This has nothing to do with you, she laughed feeling silly. She should go on about her day like she normally would. Ah, a stroll outside would be lovely. She could tend to her gardens while patiently waiting for her father to call her to his side. She could question him while they ate their breakfast in the dinning Hall. She knew her father enough to know that he would not be forthcoming. Belle would have to study his facial features.

Belle felt confident in her ability to read her father.

Belle jumped at the sound of a knock on her bedroom door. “Yes?” Belle asked. “The King requested your presence in the dinning hall.”


	2. His Price

Belle walked at a brisk pace towards the dinning hall. Her appointed knights following close behind. She felt excited, exhilarated. Usually castle life was so dull. Belle had to read to lose herself in literature for any excitement. The Dark Ones visit brought a little of adventure in Belle's life, for which she was thankful. She would be asking her father about the visit.

Belle was in deep thought when she felt a hand touch her arm. Belle let out a scream in her fright. She turned to find the laughing face of her dear maid and close friend Snow.

Belle joined her friend in a laugh, "you scared me."

"I apologize Belle." Snow said as she eyed a knight that was giving her a disapproving glare. "I heard about what happen in the kitchen." Snow explained. "Are you okay?"

"Do you know what the fortune woman said to me?" Belle tried to speak in a whisper. She didn't want to say to much in front of her father's knights.

Snow frowned understanding Belle's reluctances in speaking in front of the knights. " I am afraid the whole castle knows."

Belled sighed, she didn't want anyone to know what the old woman had said and now the whole castle knew. "Surely she was a fake?" Belle spoke hopeful.

"Of course!" Snow agreed with Belle right away. Belle could see sadness in Snow's expression. " I mean, She told me I would marry a Prince Belle! Me!"

Belle frowned, feeling sad for her friend. Snow was a dreamer and Belle knew that she wished that the fortune woman spoke truthfully . "He was here Snow." Belle whispered.

"Who?" Snow said curiously.

“The Dark One." Belle whispered trying to ignore the knights glares.

Snow's mouth dropped, "Well there you have it than, Belle, the insane old woman must have over heard someone mentioning the Dark Ones visit. Your a princess she wanted to scare you."

" Do you think?" Belle asked disbelieving.

“ I am sure. I got to return back to work." Snow hugged Belle tightly, "if you need me do not hesitate to send for me."

“Keep your ears open for me." Belle whispered in Snow's ear as they parted. Snow winked and they went their separate way.

The knights seemed happy to be on track again Belle noticed as they approached the dinning hall.

Belle rolled her eyes as she entered the dinning hall. More cleric men? Belle asked herself. Belle noticed , it seemed almost every year, that her father added new cleric man to the castle.

Belle found the men to be unnerving and scary. She always avoided the cleric men when possible. But, it seemed today that every member of the clergy was invited to breakfast feast.

"Belle, my darling!" Belle's father, King Murice, spoke as he approached her. He seemed joyful to see her which was a oddity in itself. No, Belle noticed it wasn't joy it was relief. He was relieved to see her. Why?

Belle took her seat next to her Papa. She eyed all the wonderful breakfast treats that covered all the tables in the dinning hall. One of the cleric man took a seat next to her. Belle shivered as she recognized him. He was the self appointed leader of the cleric man that worked in the castle for her father. He had never sat next to her before infact Belle could not remember a time where the man approached her at all.

As Belle's father filled his plate with treats, a greedy look upon his face, the cleric man spoke quietly to her. "I heard you had a run in with a old witch woman this morning my princess."

Belle frowned she didn't want to talk to him. "Yes I did." Belle whispered.

"The old woman has been delt with. You have nothing to worry about. Pay the woman's words no mind princess." The man had a creepy voice that made Belle shiver.

Belle was about to ask him what he meant when her father claimed her attention. "Belle I want you inside at all times."

"What about my garden papa?" Belle whined.

“ Do not disobey me on this Belle. I am laying down the law." He used his King Murice voice. "Besides, you can always let one of those maids, your always running around with, take care of your garden."

Belle frowned, feeling heartbroken. "Father, please, caring for that garden was the only time I had outside of the palace." Belle didn't want to sound whinny but her emotions where flooding over. She had been sheltered her whole life her garden meant the world to her.

"Belle you heard me." Belle knew that the subject was unnegotiable.

Fine father, Belle thought darkly. " Papa the palace is abuzz with rather odd news. The servents are whispering that the Dark One visit the castle today." Belle spoke.

Belle was paying close attention to her father but she couldn't help to notice that the cleric man next to her stop talking to another guest to pay attention to Belle's conversation. Belle's father almost choked on a chicken bone. Belle pat his back.

Belle watched her father's face as it displayed all sorts of emotions. His face finally settled on one emotion that Belle knew well. His face was red and he looked like he was resisting the urge to shout. "Nonsense! Where ever did you hear that Belle? It's best to never believe or partake in gossip."

Ah I got you, Belle thought, "That's rather unfair Papa since it came from one of your very own Knights."

"Which one?" Her father looked annoyed and exasperated at the same time.

"Which ever guard that was guarding your office this morning during the meeting!" Belle hissed.

Belle's papa rolled his eyes, "drop it Belle. Pay it no mine. It's best that way." King Murice return to his meal.

Belle couldn't drop it though, "Papa please. After the morning I have I deserve to know why he was here. Just for my own peace of mine."

Belle could tell her father was ignoring her as he continued to eat. The cleric man next to her watched them finding the situation amusing.

Belle ignore the cleric and whispered to her father "Why is he called the Dark One? What is his real name?" Belle had a million questions to ask her father.

She must had pushed him to far. Her last question had him turning red he even smashed the whine glass he was holding. "Never speak of him again!" King Murice's voice could be heard throughout the dinning Hall. All the guest grew quiet as Murice stood towering over Belle in anger "Do you hear me? Ask about him one more time and I will throw you in the dungeon myself!"

Belle stared at her father, mouth agape, eyes watering. She had never seen her father behave this passionately over something she had thought was trival.

Belle's father pointed at the dinning hall doors. He was dismissing her. Belle couldn't remember a time anyone had been dismissed from breakfast feast, "Papa?" Belle's lipped trembled as she stood silently. Walking out , with as much dignity she could muster, she spotted Snow in the corner pouring a guest whine. They shared a look before Belle closed the door.

Once outside of the dinning hall she ran straight to her room the appointed guards following closly behind.

She slammed her bedroom door in their faces. She scolded herself it wasn't the knights faults they were only doing their job and protecting her.

From what? She lived life as a misinformed princess. She was never told anything even when It pertained to her she thought as she collapse in bed in tears. Deep down she knew she was being melodramatic but right now she couldn't bring herself to care.

She cried and cried. She could feel a headache coming upon her from all the tears she shed. She wondered if her father behaved this way toward her because of her mother's early death.

She missed her mother it had been hard enough growing up as a princess it was even harder doing it without a mother.

When she felt lonly she always looked at her scar. She rubbed it and kissed it, " if you can hear me please help." She begged. Who? She didn't know.

She could feel herself drifting off. All the energy wasted to crying must have tired her out. Belle was soon asleep.

#

Belle stood in her bedroom. She knew she was dreaming. She felt real but everything was foggy like it normally was when she dreamed of him. She smiled. If anyone could make her feel better it was him.

She looked around smiling ,waiting. Her balcony doors ,in her bedroom, opened on their own. Belle walked to her balcony. She looked down from the railing, her face lit up with happinesses, she saw him.

His appearance made her heart rate speed up. His hair seemed curlier than usual. His body was covered in gold flakes that Belle thought made him beautiful. He waved his hand out for her to join him.

"How?" She asked out loud her voice seemed weird to her like it had an echo. She began to float down from the balcony to him. That's when she noticed a long table out on the palace yard. It looked natural there. Belle laughed.

Her mysterious ,stranger, stood at the long dinning table. "Hi..." Belle greeted him.

A rose appeared in his hand he handed it to and made a low sweeping bow. "Thank you it is really beautiful." Belle flushed as she brought the rose to her nose.

He smiled at her and held out a hand. She took it immediately and he led her to the dinning table. He pulled out a chair for her. " You are very beautiful, as well." His accent was so charming it made her feel flushed with heat throughout her whole body.

Belle noticed that the table contained all sorts of treats and even held a chocolate fountain. "How are you? " Belle asked as he took a seat beside her. Their hands found each other with the need to touch.

“ Sad.” He said squeezing her hand tightly.

“Why?” She asked feeling sadden.

"I can not come and get you...not yet."

Belle frowned, "Why not?" She couldn't understand the fog made it to where it was hard to focus. "Why are you trying to get me?"

He tucked her hair behind her ear, "because your mine." He spoke simply.

She smiled at him, "how can I help?"

"Oh my dear, you can help, you can summon me." He whispered seductively as he lean into her. Oh yes, she thought, hoping that their lips would finally be able to touch. He paused at her lips, she could feel his breath.

"All you have to do is say my name." His lips touched hers before she could consider what he meant. His lips was so sensual she didn't want the kiss to end. He broke it off and touched her hair, "and no one will be able to take you from me."

"What is your name?" She asked, breathless from a simple kiss.

"Rumpelstiltskin." He whispered in her ear.

Belle awoke with a start. Her heart leaped in her chest. Her breathing was raggedy as she touch her lips. That was the first time that their lips had touch. She felt warm all over a feeling creeping upon her that she wasn't quite use to yet. She knew the feeling was desire and it made her feel demented.

It felt to real to be a dream. Her first kiss. She touched her lips again as her heart beat rapidly.

Belle got up and walked outside to feel the cool breeze. She also looked for him, Rumpelstiltskin. What an odd name, she thought.

Belle felt like someone was watching her. She didn't see anyone as she looked around. She sighed as she went back into her room. She closed and locked her balcony doors. It was still day light ,she knew, as she undress and got into her gowned before getting back into her bed.

She felt of her head. It almost felt like she was burning up. Maybe a fever was coming along it could have just been from the effort of all the crying she had done today.

Even though it was the middle of noon she desperately wanted to fall back to sleep so she could dream of him again.

Belle tucked herself into bed as she heard her door knock, "Belle?" She heard Snow's voice.

"Come in." Belle hadn't wanted vistors.

Snow came in carrying a tray of food. "Since you missed lunch." Snow said quietly. She sat in down by the bed, "isn't it to early for bed?"

Belle looked at her with tearful eyes. "Oh, darling." Snow sat on Belle's bed and hugged her. Snow whisper, "Belle I have to tell you something."

Belle let go of Snow too study her.

"Three weeks ago I was cleaning and I found something." Snow pulled out a old, ripped apart book. Belle frown when she saw it. She disapproved of the mistreatment of books.

"Belle I think this book belonged to your mother. I think it was her journal." Snow handed the book to Belle, she traced it with her fingers and looked up at Snow. "How do you know it belonged to her?"

"I read a lot of it before I figured it out. She never mentioned her name. Eventually she started talking about you..." Snow had a weird look on her face, " I think it's best if you read it for yourself." Snow stood.

Belle didn't know what to say. She was sure her father didn't know about this journal. If he knew about it Belle probably wouldn't be able to keep it.

"Your mother hid it in the library. I was not prying I thought it was just like any other book. I promise." Belle smiled at Snow. Belle wasn't mad she had given her friends permission to use the library and borrow books.

Belle and Snow hugged one more time before Snow left Belle alone. Belle ignored her lunch in favor of her mothers journal. Would it contain the events leading up to her death? Her possible murder? Would it talk about the Dark One?

Belle flipped to a page and immediately began reading.

*I watched my dying daughter today. She is so beautiful and too little they say. I think she is perfect. She has been by my side since the day she was born. I refuse to let the nurses take her from me.

They all think she is going to die but I refuse to believe it how can someone with such a strong grip, as her hand is tied around my finger now journal, be sick?

The town doctor claims there's nothing he can do. My poor baby is going to die and I can't do anything about it.

Well I may know of one way. But, Murice strongly disagrees.

“That demon would only curse her! I will have no part in any of this and neither will you.” Murice was not happy when I mention my plan to him.

My heart is hurting with the things my husband has said.“Call the doctor let him do what he can do then lay her down. If she isn't strong enough to live than it was not meant to be. We will start again maybe this time we will be blessed with a son."*

Belle didn't know if she could read anymore. She didn't know how to feel about what her own father said about her.Belle feeling sad flipped her mom's journal over to another page.

*I now hold a piece of folded paper in it is his name. A powerful name. A dear friend told me of the magical man that grants wishes.

"He always wants a price in return." my friend warned.

Here is the name. After I write this insert I will light a candle and I will summon him to save her. My heart. My Belle.*

Belle froze. She traced the words written in her mother's diary. The name of the Dark One written out before her, waiting for her to speak it.

She knew the name. She recognized the name. Her heart beat to every syllable of the name. Everything was clicking into place. Her dreams. Him being at her palace. She was the Dark One's price. He was the reason she lived.

Belle stared at the name, Rumpelstiltskin, in her mother's journal.  
Belle still didn't understand. She wouldn't say his name. Not yet. Her brain was forming a plan.

Tomorrow she would speak to Gaston. Gaston was close to her father. She knew her father really liked Gaston but he never brought up a marriage with him. Maybe the reason was because Belle belonged to the Dark One.

Gaston wasn't a Prince but he was a knight. If the fortune woman was in the palace dungeon, Belle hoped that was what the cleric man meant when he said the fortune woman had been delt with, Gaston would know about it. Belle really wanted to talk to the old woman again.

Belle held the journal close to her heart. She loved having a piece of her mother and answers to her questions but she didn't think she could read anymore tonight. She looked out the window, thankful it was finally dark.

She kissed the book, "goodnight mother." She placed the book carefully on the table by her bed and tucked herself in.

Please, she thought, don't let me dream of him tonight. Of...Rumpelstiltskin. I don't know if I can say his name. Not tonight.

Did she still fear him? Her handsome demon. She sighed. He was the dark one. Had he come for her? Was that why he was talking to her father. She had thought the dark one bad or evil but he never seemed bad nor evil in her dreams. He was always nice to her and very loving. She would sleep for now. She had his name. She wondered if saying his name would really summon him.

She finally slipped off to sleep thoughts of Rumpelstiltskin in her head.

#

Belle woke up in a daze of heat. She was sweating and her bed felt soaked. Her mind felt psychotic.

"Please." She moaned out loud into a dark room. What was going on? She felt like she needed to release a scream.

She could feel a fire between her legs she rubbed the bed for friction. She turned over straddling the bed. She moaned. What was happening too her?

She began to hump the bed, gaining momentum. Yes! She thought. This felt better but something was missing she needed something deeper.

"Oh, yes. Yes!" She humped her bed vigorously. "Yes!" She humped faster, grinding hard into her bed.

She was still unsatisfied as she chased this unknown feeling of ecstasy. She wanted an end to the madness. She rubbed herself into the bed harder.

She ripped her nightgown off to fondle her breast. She became louder as she humped and moaned.

With one last thought, Rumpelstiltskin's name chanting in her head, she collapsed into her bed. She heaved as she tried catching her breath.

That was amazing she thought. She felt grateful that she didn't say the Dark One's name. She didn't know if she was ready to be his. She didn't know what that meant. She sighed in happiness before falling into a blissful sleep.

########################################################

He watched her from a crystal ball. An imagine of her clear as day in front of him.

Beautiful, he thought as he collapse onto the table. The crystal ball rolled off onto the floor. It rolled until it stopped at his leather pants, that were undone and too his ankles. He panted.

She was marvelous. He let go of his cock as he took a seat in his chair. He watched his own knot form as his cock weaped.

Damn, he wanted her. He needed her and he couldn't just go and get her, it irritated him. She was his, he hissed. In anger he knocked everything off his table within arm's reach and he screamed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyone want to be the beta for this story?


	3. Wolf

"Please..." Belle moaned into the fog. Her dream stranger appeared instantly but he was different. He seemed more like an animal as he felled to his knees and practically crawled to her licking his lips.

"Please..." Belle couldn't think of anything else to say. She could only beg. She didn't know what she was begging for.

" Mine..." He whispered as he got closer to her. His lips immediately went to her neck.

She moaned out loud. She could hear him moan, "mine" again as she felt little nibbles on her neck caused by his teeth. The bites sent her over the edge.

Her hands jerked his overly large jacket off his shoulders and she dug into his skin with her finger nails. She tried to get her hips in lined with his. She felt an intense need to unite her flesh with his flesh.

"Mine..." His words calmed her instantly. He kissed her neck very sweetly, "soon" he whispered into her skin, "very soon."

#####

Belle woke up feeling hot. She felt like she had a fever. She had an ache in between her legs. The ache was unlike any she had ever felt before despite her self indulgences last night.

She moaned into her mattress trying to chase her dream back, "please." She whisper "come back..."

She felt hot. She could feel herself leaking. She flipped herself over and slowly brought her own hand to her center. Her eyes rolled in the back of her head as she felt her on slickness.

She rotated her fingers on her most sensitive spot. Her hips rolled with every stroke. She moaned. What was happening to her? Not that she minded. The pleasure was rewarding she thought as she thrusted her hips in the air. She thought of him as she closed her eyes.

Belle had never really participate in the act of self pleasuring. Her whole demeanor had changed, it seemed as she dared to dip her finger into her womanhood . She reminded herself to be careful. She knew how important the maided head was to the men of her time. How important it was to be kept intact if she ever wished to marry. However, a little touch shouldn't be that bad. As her finger touched herself she felt like she had set her whole body on fire . One finger wasn't good enough, she thought as she fucked herself . "Please," she begged.

The heat was enough to make her scream his name. Would he make this feeling go away? " Rump...," she started to moaned his name. She dipped her finger inside herself again. She squeezed her finger with her inner muscles. She thrusted the air, " Rumple..." She moaned again.

She could hear movement outside her bedroom door. A feeling of anger swelled inside her. She turned around keeping her finger inside her. She got on her elbows and knees and thrusted vigorously, chasing the feeling again with an intense need.

She cussed her soon to be visitors as they knocked on her door. "Belle are you up? " Go away, she grunted out loud.

He could make it go away. She could almost hear his voice in her head. She reached out for the headboard. "Say my name dearie and I will make it all go away. " Yes, She thought thrusting her finger inside herself. The bed's headboard hit the wall loudly.

"Do you hear that?" Belle could hear Red ask from behind her bedroom door.

Almost there, Belle thought as her body became more demanding."oh my ga...," she moaned out loud not recognizing her own voice. Belle let go of the head board and grabbed her pillow. Belle placed her pillow in between her legs. That movement freed her hands. She used her hands to rub her nipples ad she humped her pillow. She was behaving like a wanton woman. She knew she shouldn't act this way but she didn't care.

"Yes. Rumple. Fuck me. Fuck me. Fuck me ." She moaned over and over throwing her head back while her hips thrusted against the pillow. She, madly, squeezed her breast one good time before she froze. A pleasant scream escaped her mouth as she collapsed in her bed.

"What in the.." Belle could make out a muffled voice from behind her bedroom door.

"We are coming in Belle." Belle recognized that voice as her friend, Snow.

Belle's friends, Red and Snow, entered the room. Belle was breathing hard as they looked around. Belle's chest heaved. She could feel another wave of an intense need and she moaned. What was wrong with her?

"Doctor..." Belle spoke before fainting.

####

"What is happening to me?" Belle asked out loud. She knew she was dreaming again. This time she stared into a dark abyss.

"To make it simple. You need me...so say my name." She heard his voice but she didn't see him. She only saw darkness.

"Why?" She asked.

"Cause I need you too, just as much as you need me." The voice replied gently.

"Are you going through this too?" Belle wondered out loud.

"Oh, yes. Yes..."

"Belle," someone from afar called.

"Belle." she heard it again.

"They are calling me." Belle said sadly.

"Say my name and no one will take you from me." Rumple said.

"I will." she whisper feeling herself wake up.

"When?"

She never answered. Belle awoke with only one thought on her mind. She needed to talk to the fortune teller.

"Gaston." She whispered. Her voice sounded week. Belle noticed she was laying down in fresh bedsheets. She even wore a nicely, fresh gown. Belle rose up immediately. She needed to talk to Gaston. Belle felt confident that Gaston could help her talk to the fortune teller. He would know more about what went on in the castle. He would know if the poor woman was sent to the dungeons.

Red and Snow looked at Belle with worried expressions. "Belle you need to take it easy. The doctor said you had a fever."

"Doctor?" Belle asked weakly.

"You don't remember? You woke up this morning and asked for a doctor..." Snow spoke timidly.

"I asked for Gaston. I need someone to send for Gaston!" Belle mumbled as she tried to get out of bed.

"Why?" Snow asked sounding confused.

"I want to see him." Belle faked a smile.

Snow narrowed her eyes at her friend. Red, on the other hand, smiled "girl finally figuring out what she wants, Snow, and that's a big hunk of a man!"

Snow shook her head and stared at Belle, "No I won't accept that Belle. What is the real reason?"

Belle shook her head, "Gaston can find out if that crude fortune teller is in the dungeons. Snow, I need to converse with her."

Red and Snow shared a alarmed look. "Why do you wish to speak to her Belle?" Snow shook her head, "I thought she had upset you!"

Belle frowned, "My reasons are my own." Belle did not wish to share with her friends. How would Belle explain her recent behavior?

Red bit her lip, "Belle you do not have to go to Gaston for help. We are your friends. You can always come to us. " Red sat on the edge of Belle's bed, "Besides, I can easily get us into the dungeons."

Belle looked at her friend skeptically, "How?"

Red looked proud as she spoke, "Peter."

"Your boyfriend?" Snow asked as she sat on the edge of Belle's bed as well.

"How can he get me into the dungeon?" Belle asked.

"Simple. He works there." Red spoke.

Belle looked at Red her mouth agape, "that would have been nice to know. He is a soldier?"

Red looked down, "No. No. He fetches the prisoners water and food."

Belle felled back onto her pillows. How was that suppose to help her.

Red stood, "Trust me Belle. Please?"

Belle closed her eyes.

"I know he can help." Red spoke in earnest.

Snow interrupted, " Belle doesn't even know if the old woman is in the dungeons!"

Red stood, "if she is, Peter will know. My way you do not have to deal with Gaston."

Belle smiled slightly. Not having to deal with Gaston sounded pretty good. Belle sat up and looked at her friend, "I'm in."

Snow rolled her eyes, " What will you do if you get caught? Belle your father will be dangerously angry with you. "

Belle frown that was true. However, the need to try and find out what was happening to her was stronger than her fear of her father. Red answered before Belle could, "We will have a look out."

Belle smiled that was a great idea. Snow stood and spoke up, "Count me out. Belle I am sorry I can not help with this plan. It is foolish. I think that you should stay in bed you are obviously unwell!"

Red and Belle shared a look. Snow could sometimes be overbearing. Red spoke, "That is okay. Peter and I will be Belle's lookouts."

Belle stood. Snow reached out for Belle as she wobbled slightly. Red watched the scene before speaking, "Snow help Belle get dress. She will need warm clothes. I am going to find Peter. Belle when your done meet us near the kitchen."

Belle listened to Red. She felt a wave of nausea as she watched Red skip out the door. Belle felled back into her bed. She felt so weak. How would she be able to do this?

Belle looked up to see that Snow was staring at her with a disapproving glare. Belle ignored it as she walked slowly toward a chest she kept in the corner of her room. Belle opened it to find warmer clothing. She sorted through her clothes and she settled on a warm looking, leather pants and jacket outfit.

She changed in front of Snow. Snow paced in Belle's room while Belle got dressed. She went about her tasks slowly afraid that she might faint again.

Finally dressed, Belle walked toward her bedroom door ready to meet Red. Snow put her arm on Belle's shoulder and spoke gently, "Are you sure you want to go through with this and risk being caught?"

Belle pleaded with Snow, "I have to talk to her Snow. I wish I could explain to you how I have felt the last couple of days." Belle shook her head unsure how to continue.

Snow nodded, "Be Careful Belle. I will lookout around your father's office if I hear of anything I will send word."

Belle smiled at her friend. She open her bedroom door and closed it, "What about the guards that are following my every move?" Belle had forgot all about them.

Snow smiled at Belle as she put one of Belle's fancy cloaks around her. Snow pulled the hood over her head. "This will be too easy." Snow said before opening Belle's door and walking out.

Belle listen at her door. She could hear the soldiers chasing after the decoy Belle, Snow. Belle smiled in relief as she open the door glad when she saw no soldiers.

Belle walked down the empty hall of the castle. She wondered what time it was? The palace was only this lonely at night. Had she slept all day?

Belle made it to the kitchens with no problem. The kitchen, itself was busy with a servant or too. Belle looked around for Red.

Belle heard a door open from down the hall. She peeked from the kitchen door way. Red appeared waving her hand for Belle to come. Belle went to Red quickly. Red closed a door behind Belle. A young man stood in the small room with them. Belle shyly looked away.

Red laughed, "Belle, this is Peter. Peter this is Belle." Red introduced them proudly.

Peter went down on his knee, "It is very nice to meet you Princess Belle. I am glad I can be of service."

Red rolled her eyes, "Oh, get up."

Peter looked up at them and stood. Belle smiled at him, "It's okay you do not have to bow to me. I hope that this doesn't put a risk to your job."

He smiled at her, "Only if we get caught."

Red interrupted, "Peter informed me, Belle, that there is a older lady in the dungeons. That she had been locked in a different room from the other prisoners. He said that it will be easy to step in and speak to her."

"If she speaks back." Peter spoke, "When I leave her bread and water she never speaks."

Belle frowned the only reason the old lady was in prison was because of her. Maybe she could talk her father into letting the poor woman go.

"Alright," Peter said, "Are you ready? It is cold in the dungeons."

Belle held her cloak closer to her and nodded. She was ready.

####

Belle stood, holding her cloak close to her, in front of the dark dungeon cell. It was very cold. Why the solitude? Belle turn to ask Peter. She realized she had been left alone. Peter and Red must have retreated to give her privacy.

"Hello?" Belle spoke timidly out loud facing the lonely prison door.  
Belle pulled her cloak closer to her. "Hello?" She spoke softly.

No answer. Belle took a step closer to the prison door. Belle could see through the bars on the door. She couldn't see much in the darkness of the cell room. Perhaps the older lady had been moved?

Belle turned, sighing, she decided to give up. Finally, the voice of the fortune teller spoke up, "I am listening..." The woman's voice sounded more raspy.

"Why did you call me a demons whore?" Belle let the words slip out of her mouth. Belle took another step closer to the prison door. Belle looked for the woman but could only see darkness. The moon shined into the cell, Belle wondered why  
the woman didn't stand in the light?

"Because you are." She hissed back her voice sounded rougher than before.

"That is untrue. I am many things." Belle spoke.

"He will come. Wait and see." The woman hissed.

"Who? Why?" Belle asked knowing whom the woman meant.

"The Dark One." The woman spoke like it was obvious.

She appeared in the light half her face had rotted away Belle yelled out in fright. "What happen to your face?"

Suddenly Belle knew."Did they torture you?"

"For telling you the truth" the woman spoke turning back into the darkness.

"Please." Belle took a step closer the woman reached out. The woman’s wrinkly hand reached through the bars as Belle jumped back. Belle felled onto the floor. She quickly looked up to see the woman's wrinkly hand pointing at her.

"You have the mark! " The woman hissed.

Belle picked herself up from the floor, "the mark?" Belle, bravely, took another step closer to the cell.

The woman reached out again and this time was able to grab hold of Belle's cloak. The woman pulled Belle closer. Belle's hand pulled at the older woman's hand trying to break free. The older woman simply let Belle go in exchange to getting a grip on Belle's hand."See! You have the mark!" The woman hissed. Belle looked at her hand being held by the older woman. Was the fortune teller talking about her scar?

"This?" Belle asked "that is my scar. I have always had it!"

The woman let out a laugh, "That is his mark. That is how I knew you are to be the whore of the Beast." The woman hissed letting Belle's hand go, "the curse of the Omega."

Belle had never heard that word before. Cursed Omega? Belle wanted to know more. Belle could hear the door opening to the tiny room.

"Belle!" Red appeared at the door. Belle looked at her. "Members of the guard are coming!" Red said in a panic.

Belle felt her heart race as she forgot all about the prisoner she was questioning.

"If my father catches me down here..." Belle began.

Peter appeared behind Red. Red spoke quickly, "that isn't going to happen Belle.Right Peter?" Red looked at Peter.

Peter gave her a confident smile and looked at Belle, "Don't worry princess. I know this castle like the back of my hand." Peter moved out from behind Red and stood in front of a dark corridor, "Quickly! Follow me."

Belle turned to glance at the door to the older woman's cell. She promised herself that she would be back and would be able to talk to the woman again. Belle shared a look with Red before they both followed Peter into the darkness.

### #

Belle, Peter and Red ran out of the castle. Belle sighed, she had never been out of the castle before. She didn't know how to feel about it. She looked around, it was night. A full moon shined above them. Belle stared at the dark sky, filled with stars, in wonder.

"Peter look!" Red pointed at the moon as Peter stood beside her. "It's beautiful." Red said as she pulled her cloak closer to her.

Peter smiled at Red. Red smiled back at him, "I am glad you knew that corridor would bring us outside. My hero."

Belle pulled her cloak closer to her own body. It was cold outside. "What do we do now?" Belle wondered out loud.

"I know several different ways back into the castle. Don't you worry Princess." Peter smiled confidently, Red smiled at him in a lovely way.

They walked around enjoying the night. Belle had an eerie feeling. She felt like she was being watched. She kept a close watch behind her. 

"Guys, I got to go pee." Red unabashedly whispered to them.

Peter laughed as he came to a halt. Red walked off into the direction of some tall trees on the outskirts of the woods. Belle watched feeling timid as her friend left her alone with Peter. Peter smiled at Belle asurly.

Belle studied Peter, as he watched the moon. He was not that bad looking, Belle thought, she hopped that Peter and Red would work out.

"Red has been gone for a while." Peter sounded worried.

A wolf howled in the distance. Belle rubbed her scar. She was beginning to feel scared.

"Come on" Belle whisper feeling panicky. Belle walked into the woods that Red disappeared in. She desperately wanted to find her friend.

Peter and Belle stared in horror as they came upon Red's cloak. Belle picked it up. "Oh no." She whispered, "Do you think she's okay?" Belle asked Peter feeling worried.

The words had barely made it out of her mouth before they heard a noise close by. Belle and Peter turn to see a bigger than normal wolf appear coming fast upon them.

"Run Princess!" Peter commanded as he quickly moved Belle out of the way. The wolf made a dash towards them.

Belle didn't stay. She listen to Peter and ran as fast as her clothes allowed her too. Belle held Red's cloak in her hands holding on to hope that her friend was fine.

Belle eventually got tired and had to stop to catch her breath. She had no idea where she was. Belle breathed heavily. She had no idea how to get back into the castle without her father being told.

Belle heard a wolf howl close by. She shook in terror as she turned to find the overly large wolf watching her. The Wolf's face stained in blood. Belle knew that it was Peter's blood.

Belle whimper for the young man as the wolf made a quick dash towards her. Belle felled to the ground causing the wolf to missed her.

Belle threw her hands in front of her face.The wolf stood largely above her. This was it, Belle thought, only one way to escape. Belle knew it was the only way as the wolf made one more lounge for her Belle cried, "Rumpelstiltskin!"

Belle open her eyes, in fear, to see the figure of a man appear. He wore a dark cloak. The hood, of the cloak, hid his face. He landed close to Belle in a protective stance.

The man wasted no time as he immediately made a swaying movement with his arm. The wolf was thrown back across the land whining like a pup as it hit the ground.

The man turn to Belle. He jerked Red's cloak from her hands."No!" Belle protested. The man in the cloak didn't listen as he continued his walk toward the wolf. He dropped the cloak over the wolf's body.

Belle watch in amazement as the wolf took on a smaller shape. The cloak hid the smaller shape as a arm slide out from underneath the cloak. Belle wondered if that was Red. "Your beastly side grows keep your cloak close by." Belle recalled Red's own words regarding her fortune.

"Is that Red?" Belle wondered out loud as her curiosity lead her forward. Her friend was a bit unrecognizable due to the blood around her. Belle prayed that it wasn't Peter's blood. A hand flew out and stopped her.

"Huh?" Belle said horrified. The hand stopped her from getting closer to the wolf.

Now that was all taken care of Belle turn to see the man wearing the hood. He seemed to be staring in her direction. Was this Rumpelstiltskin? Was this her mysterious stranger that visited her dreams? Belle felt an ache in between her legs. Belle wobbled as she lost some of her focus. The man in the cloak took a step toward her.

"You shouldn't be outside of the castle," the voice warned. The voice sounded familiar. Belle's heart beat rapidly as the man took another step closer to her. Belle fainted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am going to just focus on this story for now. I will update on it faster, hopefully!


	4. Belle's Father

Belle opened her eyes and hummed in satisfaction. She awoke surrounded by familiar comforts. She was lying in her own bed in her bedroom. Her head ache as the events of last night flooded her memory. She sat up in a panic.

"Belle." A soft voice spoke from the corner. Belle turned her head. Siting in the chair by her bed sat her close friend Snow. Snow sat with a book in her lap and a look of concern on her face. Snow watched Belle for a few seconds before covering her mouth with her hand and pointing at the bedroom door. Snow stood and moved to sit on Belle's bed. "A guard is standing right outside the door." Snow whisper then lean in closer to Belle, "What happen last night?"

Belle shook her head in confusion. What did happen last night? Belle tried to recall the events as dread and fear filled her slowly. Belle stood in a panic and began to pace her room while Snow watched, equally frighten.

Belle turned to Snow abruptly, "Where is Red? Is she okay? How is Peter?" Belle covered her mouth. Oh no, Belle thought, poor Peter. Perhaps the man was still alive.

Belle stopped dead in her tracks, "Where is Rumplesti..." She covered her mouth. Could she say his name now? She called him. He promise he would come if she called him. She did. Where was he? Belle felt exhausted as she sat back on her bed.

Snow was quiet for a while and then sighed , "I don't know if Red or Peter is alright. Last night after...well I just assumed they were in their own homes, safe."

Belle's face twisted up slightly as she grimaced, "No! Snow! Red turned into a wolf. Or at least I think she did." People will start believing she was mad if she started talking about people turning into wolves.

"Poor Peter..." Belle continued with a look of sadness, " he tried to save me."  Belle looked at Snow and continued her story with uncertainty in her voice, "Snow I called for him. I spoke the Dark One's name and he came Snow. He came.  He was just like he had been in my dreams. Where is he now? He promised he wouldn't leave." Did her papa hurt him?

Snow watched Belle with a very disapproving  impression. "Belle, Red couldn't have turned into a wolf. Prehaps you dreamed that? He said you fainted..."

Belle narrowed her eyes, "I didn't dream it! Wait. Who said I fainted?" Belle's heart thumped in her chest.

Snow rolled her eyes, "Him. They are certainly making a big fuss about this." Snow stood. "I know..." Snow spoke quietly.

Belle narrowed her eyes. "You know?"

Snow looked down, "your an omega.I read it in your mom's journal." Snow's head went down in shame.

Belle frowned she heard that word before. "What? What exactly is that?"

Snow put her palm to her forehead, "It's a curse Belle. The Dark One, he put a curse on you. " Snow turned and picked up Belle's mother's journal from the bookshelve. "I can't find much on the subject in the library. The only books I can ever find in the library glorify war and  plenty of romance novels. Their is nothing on the Dark One's curses. Your mother said it best."

Snow flipped a few pages in Belle's mother's journal. "Do you mind if I read it out loud or do you want to read it?"

Belle, who felt slightly angry, took the book from Snow's hand. How come everyone knew more about her than she knew about herself? How should she feel about that?

Belle looked at her mothers writing and read:

The scar glowed hiddeously on her little hand. I watched The Dark One disappear in a cloud of smoke. He warned that he would be back. I turned my daughter into The Dark One's mate. An Omega, as he termed it.  Maurice will be displeased. These may be my last words. I fear that if he finds out I might be killed. My dear Belle please don't hate me. Everything I did, it was for you. For your life, my baby, my love, my life. When you are a mother you will understand my plight.

Belle shed a tear and looked up. "Continue reading," Snow spoke gently. Belle went back to the journal and flipped the page and continued to read.

I do not know much, my dear daughter, about the Curse of the Omega. I have been fortunate that my husband has not found out yet. He so seldem visits us my daughter. The Dark One visits from time to time. I have gathered all my knowledge about your curse from him and from a perticular book he brought with him. I expect it to be long gone by the time you read this, however.

I copied this next paragraph from the book it's self:

An Omega can be defined as a bilogical\sexual role. The Alpha and Omega can form pair like bonds that may have telepathic\empathetic qualities.  An Alpha  will become  possessive of their mates. A Omega  will have  submissive qualities. Beast like mating behaviors occur. The Omega will go into a heat. A heat is defined as having a strong desire to mate with the Alpha. The Dark One is Alpha.

I find my self disturbed by the more graphic aspects of the curse and do not wish to write of them. I do not want to waste my  precious time with you.

I hope that I did not put you in a horrible situation. My days are numbered dear daughter.  I fear my husband will kill me. Your father is big on appearance.

Dear daughter, The Dark One made a promise to me. A promise that you would be well looked after and protected and even cherished. That is all I can hope for you.

Belle flipped too another page, the last page. It only had a few words written. The writing hardly compared to the other pages. It was sloppy as if written in a hurry. Belle began to read the last few words of her mother.

Maurice knows. I love you. I will always be with you.

Belle put the book down and looked at Snow a look of horror on her face. "The Dark One's mate? A heat?" Belle looked at Snow for answers, " My mother? Did, did my father kill her?"

Snow looked down and didn't answer.

Belle huffed and paced the floor. She had a lot to think about. Belle stopped and turn toward  Snow. "Where is he? You said he told you I fainted? Is the he you spoke of The Dark One?"

"You might want to sit down." Snow spoke quietly while starring at Belle with a look of concern.

Belle ignored Snow's wish for her to sit.

Snow sighed, "He was carrying you. The Dark One was carrying you.I was so scared Belle I thought you had died. He carried you right into the castle."

Belle frowned, "The Dark One carried me into the castle?" Belle looked perplexed, "Then where is he now?" She looked around as if expecting him to magically show up again.

Snow watched Belle,  " He laid you down on the bed, and then the Cleric men came for him. He said he would, ah, deal with them and he left. I haven't been able to leave the room a guard is outside the door, Belle."

Belle stared at Snow. She felt a bit panicky, "I need to go speak to my father."

Belle walked toward her bedroom door. She knocked on the door, timidly. "I want out! I need to speak with my father!"

She could hear voices behind the door. "Tell the King that the Princess  is awake."

Belle removed her ear from the door and backed away as the door crept open.  
Belle felt her heart beat frantically in her chest as she stared at one of her father's knights,  "Your father will see you."

Belle quickly left her room. She stood in the  hall as she waited for Snow to follow behind her. The knight stepped in front of Snow, blocking her from Belle's path. " The King wishes to see you alone. I am under orders to keep the maid in your room, " the Knight spoke.

Belle shared a concern look with Snow. "Be careful." Snow whispered.

"I will see you soon." Belle promised as the knight shut the door. Belle watched the knight stand in front of her bedroom door for a few moments.

She felt a shiver as she walked the deserted hallway towards her father's office.Belle took a deep breath, outside her father's office.  She reached for the door knob and turned it slowly.

Belle sighed in relief as she saw her father outside on the balcony. His hands rested behind his back as he stared out onto their lands an aged look upon his face.

"Papa has Rumpelstiltskin come for me?" Belle asked, joining her father on the balcony.

"No! Do not say his name." Maurice huffed with rage.

"Papa, it's okay. I want to be with him." Belle spoke genuinely.

" No daughter of mine!" Maurice reached out a hand towards Belle. He meant to slap her, however, his hand froze mid stride. "What the hell?" Maurice complained. His face went blood red with his exhaustion.

"Na uh ah." Belle and Maurice turned to see the figure of a man hidden in the shadows. Belle smiled as she recognized the voice. Rumpelstiltskin walked towards the pair until his face was no longer hidden in shadow.

"Rumpelstiltskin!" Belle spoke joyfully.

"What?" Maurice looked angrier. "No! Damn it girl! Stay back!" Maurice pulled Belle behind him.

"Oh I do not think so dearie." The voice commanded rather threatening. Rumpelstiltskin, who had took another step closer, stopped abruptly to glare at Maurice.

"It is you!" Belle smile at the man that had joined her in her dreams.

Rumpelstiltskin bowed for her and her alone.

"What do you want?" Maurice shook with rage.

" You know what I want. I have come to collect." Rumpelstiltskin spoke.

"No." Maurice puffed out his chest.

"It is okay papa. I said his name. I called him. I want to go." Belle smiled at The Dark One in a bashful manner. Belle tried to free herself. Rumpelstiltskin watched in amusement.

"See what you have done! You bewitched her!" Maurice yelled in anger.

"Your wrong dearie. " Rumpelstiltskin kept his distance. He started to walk around them, slowly. Maurice turned, trying to keep The Dark One in front of him at all times. "It is she who has bewitched me."

"The Cleric men...?" Maurice asked as he stared at The Dark One.

Rumpelstiltskin laughed and took a step closer to them, "The Cleric? Oh, I took care of them."

Maurice pulled Belle , violently, in front of him. He pulled out a small dagger and held it at her throat. "Do not come closer! I will kill her!"

Maurice pulled the dagger close enough to Belle's neck that she could feel the sharp edges. She felt scared.

The Dark One hissed in anger, "give me my wife."

Wife? Belle thought with great excitement.

"Never! I would rather see her dead." Maurice quickly put the blade to one end of Belle's throat. She felt a moment of pain before the dagger completly disappeared. It happen so quickly. Belle was able to get out of Maurice's grip in his moment of confusion.

Belle stumbed away from her father. She placed a hand on her throat. She felt sore. She looked at her father.

Maurice felled to his knees as Rumpelstiltskin advanced towards him. Maurice looked at Belle and shouted, "What have you done?" That was all Belle saw before everything turned dark.

The light in her vision faded to darkness. Her head never hit the cold hard floor instead Belle felt surrouded by comfort as she stirred awake. How long had she been out? It did not feel long.

Belle open her eyes and looked around. She was in a bedroom. She sat up in a big comfty bed that felt more warmer than her own bed in her bedroom. The room was greater than her bedroom as well and even had a warm fireplace with a fire already started. She looked down noticing she was in a pale pink , silk,  night gown. She was tucked in too. The bed sheets matched her new night gown. All in all it was beautiful. Where was she?

Belle watched as the shadows from the fire light dance across the pretty decorated walls. The fireplace had a strong lit fire going. Belle felt warm. She laid back into the bed unable to resist the warmth of the room.  She felt safe.

Belle's thoughts were  interrupted by a soft knock on the door. Her heart pounded in her chest as fear rose through her being.

The door open on its own. Rumpelstiltskin walked through the door way holding a food tray. Belle felt many emotions. She tried to rise up. She tried to stand. Rumpelstiltskin spoke as he made his way towards her, "No. No, lie back down."

Belle did as she was told. She felt strongly compaled to listen to him. He placed a food tray on her lap. The food smelt good. Belle did not realize how hungry she was. "My father?" Belle asked.

"Eat." He simply ordered. Again, Belle obeyed. Was this part of being an omega?

He put his hand around her neck, gently touching her. They both sighed at the touch. Belle felt tingly elsewhere and swallowed a moan. "Lovely." She heard him whisper.

Belle looked up as he closed his eyes in pleasure. Belle heard a moan in his throat. He dropped his hand from her neck and moved to the opposite side of the room. "I am afraid that your father is gone." Rumpelstiltskin spoke. He sounded, somewhat, regretful.

"Did you kill him?" Belle asked.  
She immediately regretted asking. She could tell he did not want to answer the question. However, Belle thought, his facial expressions answered for him. She knew her father was dead.

"Did he kill my mother?" Belle asked wiping a single tear from her eyes.

Rumpelstiltskin looked at his boots. "He did."

"What was she like?" Belle wiped away more tears.

"She looked like you except..." He closed his mouth.

"Please, continue." Belle watched him patiently.

"...your more beautiful." He added. Belle could feel herself blushing.

"Why did my father kill her? "

"She made a deal. A deal to save you. A deal neither one of them understood." Rumpelstiltskin spoke quietly.

Belle frowned. How could her whole life be decided when she was only just born?

"When my father found out...? " Belle spoke out loud. She wanted to know details. She wanted to know about her curse. She had a lot of questions.

"You were marked mine." Belle looked at her hand. She always had that beautiful scar. She had always thought it resemble a dagger. "Your mother knew what it meant. Your father had her killed. He had hoped that the truth died with her." Rumpelstiltskin finished and regarded her with a look of sympathy.

Belle frowned, "You wouldn't have forgotten."

"No." He said simply.

"Now what?" She assumed his castle would be her home now.

"Now you eat and then rest." He looked sorrowful, "you have been through alot."

"I want to get to know you." Belle complained.

"I promise we will have plenty of time for that." The door to the bedroom open on its own again. Rumpelstiltskin stood, "Eat and rest. I will be back." She watched him leave.

As Belle watched the man in her dreams leave the room she wondered what the future held for her now. For once she didn't know what the next day held for her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have been busy! Sorry!


	5. Heat part 1

Rumpelstiltskin was finding it extremely hard to concentrate. He let out a frustrated growl. He had been trying to keep his mind on the task at hand, which at the moment was a simple potion with a slight explosive mechanism. No matter how hard he tried, his thoughts lingered on her. The beauty.

 He often found it difficult to concentrate when his thoughts turned towards her. She danced in and out of his mind constantly. Now, however, she was sleeping in his castle. Sleeping, in a room he prepared for her, in a thin nightgown. He huffed, giving up, and he waved his hand in irritation. The potion vanished.

He felt a familiar sensation spreading throughout his body. He smiled in amusement. He let his head fall back and took a deep breath, growling as he felt an intense heat spread throughout every inch of his body.  
   
Rumple knew this feeling well, and he knew his beauty must be experiencing it, too. He could hear her body calling out to him.  However, he could also sense that she wasn’t ready yet. Soon, he promised himself.

He vanished from his tower in a puff of smoke, reappearing outside his beauty's new chambers. Cautiously, he put his ear to her door to listen.

 "Rumple..." he heard her breathe heavily. He stifled a moan, his fingers itching to open the door. His cock stood  at attention. He tried very hard not to let that organ take over his thought process, but it was proving increasingly difficult.  The beauty was his. She belonged to him.

"Mine!" he growled to himself. Mine, he thought. My right, he thought as he moved his hand to her doorknob. I have every right to break down this door, spread her white creamy legs apart and knot her.

He took a deep breath, trying to cool his boiling blood. With some effort, his hand fell from the doorknob.  She wasn't ready yet.

His hands flew to the laces of his painfully-tight leathers, fumbling to free his hardness. He moaned with relief as his hand and firm flesh made contact.

He whispered a useful spell that allowed him to see through  her door. The sight of her was nearly enough to make him knot in his own hand.

The beauty was spread out for him like a buffet;  her legs splayed open, her fingers thrusting eagerly into her sweet spot. The sight made his legs buckle and he fell straight to his knees. He tugged at his cock mercilessly, imagining that he was balls deep inside her. He closed his eyes briefly and licked his lips. He opened his eyes and tugged himself even faster.

He knew without a doubt that she would be going into heat soon. The thought made him grow even more excited, something he’d thought impossible, and it was all he could do to keep from howling out loud. He could smell the heat wafting off her beautiful skin and enveloping him. He tugged harder at his cock. It felt so good. His eyes widened as he watched her thrust her hips in the air, her fingers buried inside her, thrusting madly.  Her head was thrashing from side to side.

"Rumpelstiltskin, please!” she moaned.

"Belle,” he whispered softly, licking his lips. He could feel perspiration beading on his forehead. Oh, how he wished he could be buried between her legs. He gave up on tugging at himself and began to thrust his hips, his cock thrusted into his fist with abandon. He moaned loudly, hoping she couldn’t hear him. 

He watched her rip her night gown off in frustration. Belle's free hand went to her breasts, fondling them, and he had to close his eyes as he thrusted into his hand. He could feel his knot forming at the base. He moaned in pleasure. Belle was huffing and puffing, and he could hear the bed thumping against the wall as she thrashed about in her passion. Oh, what he wouldn't give to be in that bed with her!  
   
He could smell her cream as she exploded with a loud cry of wild abandoment. He choked out one last moan, finishing along with her.

He opened his eyes, his breathing heavy.  As he looked back at her, his mouth gaped, a trickle of drool running down his chin as he took in her naked, flushed body.  The beauty was clearly spent. Her chest looked particularly beautiful, breasts heaving in the air, a faint sheen of perspiration pooling between them. He was already beginning to grow hard again as a wave of magic cleaned his seed from his hands and the cold stone floor.  He needed her now. He needed her soon. He had gone too long without her already. Their union needed to happen today, tonight.

 ######

 Belle opened her eyes. She felt disoriented. She took a ragged breath as she  peeled the remaining shreds of her night gown off of her body.

Rumpelstiltskin had given her that nightgown. Belle frowned.  As she stumbled from the bed, the pitiful remnants of the mangled nightgown fell from her body.

Why did this keep happening? She hoped Rumpelstiltskin would explain everything soon. She opened a wooden chest at the foot of the bed. Inside she found a number of equally- beautiful nightgowns, folded lovingly. Belle reached out to touch them, vaguely aware that she stood nude in the warmth of the room. The gowns were all made from the finest silk. She couldn’t help blushing. Even at home, she hadn't had anything this nice.

She hummed contentedly as she picked one up and slipped it on. She turned and noticed a basin filled with water. She glanced around, curiously, she knew it hadn’t been there before.

Belle blinked her eyes in confusion.  The room felt warm. She had always loved being warm, unable to feel truly comfortable when the weather was cold.

Her eyes flickered to the window.  It appeared to be dark outside. She could tell her concept of time had become a little messed up during her stay in this place.  She tried not to let her mind drift to dark thoughts of her father, mother, and friends. Every time they entered her head, she found herself fighting off tears. What would become of her people? They would wake without a king. Would the kingdom be in complete madness?

 Belle, desperately needing to take her mind off such thoughts, decided to seek out Rumplestiltskin. She found a robe hanging at her bedside and gently shrugged it on. Rumpelstiltskin had certainly thought of everything. She glanced at the hearth, and the fire within was blazing.  Were the flames fed by magic?

 Belle took a deep breath, gathering her courage, and walked out the door. The hallway was dark and hideously cold. "Rumpelstiltskin?" she whispered into the darkness. Her feet were bare and cold against the castle floor.  She shivered.  
   
She came to a fork in the seemingly-endless corridor, where it split into two different directions. Which way should she go? She closed her eyes and listened. If she concentrated, she could sense him moving around in the castle. How was that possible? She couldn’t explain why, but she felt confident that going left would lead her to him. She made it to the end of the hallway, where she found a flight of stairs leading down. She descended them without hesitation.  As she crept lower, she could hear a strange creaking sound.

Belle breathed a deep sigh of relief when she found him.  He sat on a stool with his back to her, hunched over a spinning wheel with a handful of thread. Was that...gold?

 "Like a moth drawn to the flame," he whispered, his voice sending shivers through her core.

 "Pardon?"  She asked.

 "Me, the moth, and you, the flame, of course." He turned to study her intently. He raised a hand, and the flames in the fireplace grew noticeably larger.

 "I'm awake,” she affirmed as he led her to a comfy chair that had appeared by the fireplace. "Can we have that talk now?"

 "What would you like to talk about?" He helped her sit down and draped a warm quilt over her. She heard him take a deep breath.

 "What's an omega?" Belle asked curiously.

 "Everything," he replied confidently.  
   
"What's next?" Belle couldn’t help smiling at him.

 "Anything. " He returned her smile warmly.

 Belle bit her lip nervously.  "Will I ever see my kingdom again?"

 He looked into the fire, avoiding her gaze.  "This is your home now."

 She realized his answer should sadden and frighten her, but instead, it filled her with happiness.  "My dreams…were they real?"

 "Oh yes.”

 "Magic?"

 "A connection that couldn't be ignored," Rumpelstiltskin replied plainly.

 "Oh? Interesting." Belle examined her surroundings, deep in thought.  Her gaze kept drifting back to him, though. It seemed she couldn't keep her eyes off him.  He looked hopeful.

 "What am I?" Belle finally dredged up the courage to ask.

 "You are an omega. My omega." Rumpelstiltskin glowed with pride as he looked at her.

 "Is it a horrible curse?" Belle asked softly, feeling shy under his intense glaze.

 Rumpelstiltskin opened his mouth to answer her, then thought better of it, shutting his mouth and looking away. "It's complicated," she heard him mumble.

 " Is it why I feel the way I do?" Belle asked.

 "How do you feel?" Rumpelstiltskin replied curiously.

 "Insane!" Belle blurted honestly.

 He gazed at her blankly, hoping for more of an explanation.  The look on his face made Belle laugh in spite of her confusion.  "Should I elaborate?" He nodded.  "Well, I feel like something is wrong with me, most days. Every night. I seem to have trouble sleeping! And I’ve been getting the strangest feelings..." Belle was trying her best to put her emotions into words, but it was proving difficult.

 "Strange feelings?" Rumpelstiltskin was staring at her intently.

 Belle sighed.  "A lady doesn't talk about such things."

  Rumplestiltskin just smiled. "My lady does."

 Belle returned the smile shyly. "Am I your...?"

 "You are mine." The finality in his voice left no question about it.

 "I’ve…never really talked about such things." Belle spoke.

 He shrugged, looking unconcerned. "You do now."

 Belle felt the odd stirring inside her again; a strong need.  A need to obey him. "I do?" She asked, almost in a trance as she found herself staring at his lips. Had the room got hotter? Belle could practically feel the heat of the fire scalding her skin.

 "Yes, you do." His voice was almost a whisper as he looked into her eyes.

 Was this some sort of magic, these feelings drawing her to him?  The fire had to be reaching out and touching her skin. "I feel needful." Belle blurted out uncertainly.

 "Needful?" Rumpelstiltskin brought his face closer to her own, and she could hear his sharp intake of breath.

 "Needy?" Belle found herself breathing harder, as she fought to keep her eyes from rolling back into her head.

 "Needy?" He pulled back and stared deep into her eyes.  His own pupils were blown wide, his nostrils flaring.

 "Unsatisfied." Belle gulped. She felt tingly all over as she watched his hands move to her lap. He gently stroked her thighs, feeling the soft silk of her night gown.

 She couldn't name the feeling overtaking her.  Heat?  A strong sense of desire? She was unsure what was happening. She wondered if her mind was deteriorating.

 He laughed and leaned in closer. "Needy greedy." He rhymed mockingly. Strangely, it didn’t bother her—the teasing felt more affectionate than mean-spirited. "Do you want me to touch you?" he whispered against her ear.

 She moaned wordlessly in answer. Yes, she would do anything for him to lay his hands on her. She looked at him, need in her eyes.

 "Hmm?" He drew closer, bringing his mouth to her ear. She rubbed her legs together to relieve the ache between them as his tongue darted out and gently licked her ear.  It felt so good! Desire shot through her body like lightning. "Please..." she begged.  She must be dreaming now; she had to be.  She pressed her thighs together more tightly. His hand ran over her knee as he leaned in again. "Belle,  you are going into heat."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special thanks to The_Lark who as a beta reread this chapter and made it better. 
> 
> -girldoctor


End file.
